


Psychosis

by Zethsaire



Series: Dysfunction [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crossover, Insanity, Jason Todd Is A Fuck-up, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Polyamorous relationship, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason stops taking his meds, and Daken has absolutely no problem taking advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychosis

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, we're pretending Marvel and DC exist in the same world. I'm not sure how exactly, but who cares!! Lets just go with it, okay?

Daken honestly hadn't expected to find anything of interest to him in Gotham. Too many goodie-goodies running around, and all the interesting villains had already been rounded up and locked away. And the people were all mostly terrified all the time anyway, so it wasn't any fun at all to scare them, and none of them were attractive enough to be worth fucking.

At least, until now. He'd finally found someone worth playing with in a shitty little bar just off 42nd street. The man looked older than Daken, and was definitely larger, scars littering his thick muscles. He was wearing a bullet proof vest under a brown leather jacket, tight fitting black leather pants that showed off some seriously impressive legs, even by Daken's standards, and two Glocks holstered at his sides. The man had recently been taking anti-psychotics; Daken could smell it on him. After spending all that time with Osborn's Medicated Avengers, he'd recognize those scents anywhere. He could also tell the guy hadn't been taking his meds for at least a week, both by the smell he was putting out, but also from that seriously crazy look in the back of his eyes, the same one Lester used to get when he ran out of Olanzapine. 

Crashing from a lack of anti-psychotics wasn't stopping this man from getting completely smashed, by the looks of the shot glasses on the bar. Daken could smell the reek of alcohol on him from here. That didn't cut his appeal though, not all all. Even over the scents of alcohol and meds and just plain insanity, the man smelled strongly of other men, one of them definitely not human. Daken wouldn't say he enjoyed being a home wrecker, that just sounded petty. If whoever this man belonged to really cared about him well...they should have kept him at home. Out here, he was a fair target.

“Hey beautiful,” he said with a smile and a double dose of pheromones, just in case. You couldn't be too careful in Gotham. “What's your name?”

It wasn't an original line by any stretch of the imagination, but the guy was so inebriated it really didn't matter at all. Daken slid a hand along his thigh, and the guy just...melted into him. Classic dependent personality. Probably aggressive, easily addicted, poor decision maker. The night was getting better all the time.

“Jason,” the man slurred, “You gonna take me home or what?”

Daken's grin turned feral. “No problem. But I'm not picking up your tab.”

“Dun worry 'bout it. They can take it outta the rent.” Jason made some sort of vague gesture in the direction of the bartender. Daken could smell the fear on the bartender, which apparently explained why they'd still been serving him when he was smashed out of his mind.

“Can you stand, or do I need to carry you?”

“I can stand...jus' fine,” he insisted, swaying to his feet. “But I ain't walkin' home. You can drive.” Jason flicked some motorcycle keys at him.

When Daken saw the custom Ducati parked out front, he turned around and kissed the man. He tasted like liquor and a little like blood, but Daken didn't mind. Jason didn't put up a fight either, so whoever he belonged to, he didn't seemed concerned about them at the moment. He kissed Daken back, his hands fisting in Daken's mohawk and yanking his head back so he could lean down and stick his tongue down Daken's throat. Normally Daken would have taken his tongue out for that, but it was so rare to have anyone be aggressive in bed with him, he just grinned and kissed back.

He straddled the motorcycle and started it up with a beautiful purr while Jason clambered up behind him and put his hands around Daken's waist, one hand sliding down along Daken's thigh, the other gripping his hips tight, thumb tucked into Daken's pants. Jason rested his rather impressive bulk against Daken's back, and was obviously trying to leave a hickey on Daken's neck. It felt good, so Daken didn't bother to explain that it wouldn't do anything permanent to him. 

Daken took them both to his hotel room, because Jason hadn't given him any other address, and Daken preferred to play with his toys in his own territory. He had a valet park the Ducati, and took Jason up to his penthouse suite. He'd had a lovely dinner with the old rich bird who owned it, and then had convinced her to go on a month long cruise and let him look after it for her. All expenses paid, of course. 

Jason didn't seem too thrilled with the lavish suite amenities. He actually put on a sneer when Daken took them up to the private penthouse floor. 

"You don't like it?"

"Let's just say I have an aversion to the wealthy and all their trappings."

"Well luckily for you, I'm not rich. I stole it."

That got him a nasty grin from Jason. "Let's fuck all over everything."

Daken chuckled and let the door close behind him. Before it had even latched, Jason was on him. He seemed to be sobering up at an accelerated rate, and Daken wondered if he was a mutant. He smelled human enough though. He certainly wasn't intimidated, though most people weren't when Daken was trying to charm them. He went straight for Daken's clothes, ignoring designer labels and practically ripping them off to get at Daken's skin underneath. Daken matched his eager pace, divesting him of his body armor, and the white tank top underneath. 

Soon they were both shirtless, and Jason had one hand down Daken's pants, zipper undone, and another in his hair. Daken would be lying if he said he didn't like it when Jason tugged on it, most people were too gentle during sex, either too charmed or too intimidated to want to rough him up a bit. Jason didn't seem to have that problem. 

He didn't seem to be having a problem with the alcohol either, because Jason's hard dick was pressing into Daken's thigh, grinding eagerly against him. That was good. Daken was in the mood to get fucked, so it was fortuitous that Jason was rising to the occasion. 

"I don't bottom. Ever," Jason ground out when Daken began divesting him off his pants. His legs looked even better out off the leather. Daken appreciated an openly gay man who didn't shave.

"I'm fine with that."

Jason gasped when Daken went down on him. It was one of his favorite sex acts, going down on somebody, regardless of gender. People could fake smiles, sex and orgasms, but very few people could fake their reaction to having your tongue on their most sensitive areas. Jason was no exception. One he realized that Daken knew what he was doing, he grabbed Daken's head and fucked his mouth. He didn't mess around either, he fucked him brutally and hard, and would have made Daken gag if he was anyone else. It was actually hurting his throat, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit that it turned him on. 

He didn't let Jason come, pulling away when the man's breathing started picking up. Jason tried to hold him down with rather impressive force, but Daken was stronger. "That's not where I want you to come."

They wrestled their way towards the bed, Jason now naked and Daken only in his black briefs, rutting against Jason because some people hadn't gotten a blow job yet. Daken ended up on top, but after some more filthy making out and grinding against each other, Daken let Jason flip them over. Jason gave him one last kiss and then peeled Daken's briefs off, his tongue going to work in other places where it was more appreciated.

It was clear that Jason was also a man who liked to give head, based on the eager way he was lapping at Daken's balls before taking Daken's cock down his throat. Jason also didn't have a functioning gag reflex, which Daken tested thoroughly. Eventually Jason tired of sucking his cock and moved lower, between Daken's legs. 

"Did I say I wanted your mouth there - oh. You're good at that. Don't even think about kissing me again unless you rinse your mouth out."

Jason just made a pleased sound, and continued to eat Daken out. Daken tightened his fingers in Jason's hair, because he could, and took a deep breath, enjoying the deep, musty scent of Jason's arousal. He wasn't really into rimming, most of the time, but he was definitely enjoying how it made Jason relax, and smell so strongly of desire. Jason would probably even let Daken fuck him in exchange for this, which was something he filed away for another time.

"Enough," he said eventually. "I want you to fuck me."

Jason seemed to be completely on board with this suggestion, and took the condom and lube from Daken with eager hands. He rolled the condom on with ease of practice, and slicked up two fingers to prep Daken roughly. 

"That good enough?" he asked impatiently, and Daken just spread his legs in invitation. 

Apparently that was all Jason needed. He surged forward, slamming all the way into him, and fucking him hard and rough. He didn't try to kiss Daken again, but he bit patterns into Daken's swiftly healing skin while he grabbed Daken's hips hard enough to leave bruises if he were anyone else, and fucked him hard. 

It wasn't the best lay Daken had ever had - he'd been around the block a few times and slept with his fair share of superheroes, most of whom were so far in the closet they'd never tell anyone. It was the best sex he'd had with a human, hands down. Most humans were fragile, but Jason clearly had a superhuman lover or he was seriously into BDSM, because he liked it hard and fast and rough and as deep as he could go, which Daken had absolutely no problems with. 

Considering how fucked up he probably was right now, Jason lasted a decently long time before giving Daken's hips one last hard yank and coming. After that Daken didn't expect much but Jason pulled out and tied off the condom into the trash before going down on Daken again.

Daken gasped and clenched a hand in Jason's hair. The man had been decent at giving head before, but he apparently hadn't been serious until now because - Jason might actually give the best head he'd ever gotten. He gave Jason's head an experimental yank, fucking up into his mouth. Jason not only took it like a pro, he actually gave a moan of pleasure when Daken sank into his throat. 

Daken fucked him hard enough to make a lesser man scream, but Jason just took it, throat contracting around Daken's dick, tongue sliding along the underside with the ease of someone who usually deep-throated someone much larger than Daken. He probably fucked Jason for a good fifteen minutes before he finally let himself go, spilling down into Jason's throat without warning. The man choked a little, but that only made it sweeter.

Jason passed out after that, face down in the pillow. Daken put his arm possessivly around Jason's waist, because he liked taking things that didn't belong to him, and fell asleep as well.

They were both woken up by the sound of glass breaking, and an angry growl. There was an alien hovering beside the bed, and he was pissed. This must be one of Jason's keepers, here to collect him.

Daken would recognize that angry red-eyed glare anywhere. He'd never really had any reason to tangle with Superman; he was a mutant, and mutants dealt with their own. As much as he hated his dad, Wolverine had insisted, quite convincingly, that mutants would deal with mutant problems, and they didn't need aliens fucking things up. Should have known a guy as fucked up as Jason would be banging a super-clone. Because he couldn't possibly have been messing around with a lower-maintenance alien.

Daken wasn't afraid of Kon-el. But he knew how to respect strength, and he'd known from the start that what he was messing with belonged to someone else. He was thinking he might just let this one go. Jason was fun, but he wasn't that fun. It wasn't worth it.

“You can have your toy back, Kon-el. Make sure you take better care of him this time, or I might not be the only one who takes him from you.”

Jason chose this moment to try to stand and stagger out of bed, and he failed miserably. Kon's eyes faded to normal, and he swooped in to catch his erstwhile lover before he could hit the ground. “Jay! What happened, are you okay?”

Daken rolled his eyes. “This is all very touching, but I think I'll be going now.”

A telekenitic field yanked at his feet, making him stumble. He snarled and turned around with his claws out. The alien's eyes were bright red again, and Daken swore under his breath. Fucking aliens and their fucking pheromone immunity. This would be so much easier if the kid was human.

“What did you do to him?!”

“Nothing.” At the kid's poignant glare, he amended, “Nothing he didn't enjoy. He'd be fine right now if he hadn't been withdrawing from his meds. And then got shitfaced. So that's all on you. You live with him, don't you?”

“Well, yeah, but -” The thing actually looked hurt.

“So this is all your fault. Clean up your own damn mess.” And he walked out, the clone too upset to even try to stop him.

That settled it. He was never chasing tail in Gotham again. Ever. 

At least until he was sure he wouldn't get caught.


End file.
